


Minus Human

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android!Logan, Android!Virgil, Breaking and Entering, Canon Non-Binary Character, Detective Work, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviants, Disabled Characters, Family Drama, Hiding in Plain Sight, Lieutenant Roman, M/M, Memory Loss, On the Run, Other, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, non-binary!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: My Detroit: Become Human obsessed ass had to make a Sanders Sides related fic thanks to.one of my best friends, Ann Marie, suggested it.The title is inspired by the song by Divide, so please check them out!:https://youtu.be/e0soosScWY8





	1. Chapter 1

Inequality seemed to be the norm towards those you appeared different, which was the lesser of two evils list the latter being destruction. The future was supposed to enlighten individuals in which they had never been before, but even this far forward there were still setbacks set in stone.

Logan had been programmed for one sole purpose: to find those Androids who did not fit the mold due to faulty programming and serve punishments accordingly. Refreshingly there were still humans assigned to the same mission, so he had been ordered to assist in ending the uprise in Deviants. If he could find his partner.

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Who wants to know?”

“My name is Logan, I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife,” he gave in introduction to the grizzly man slouched over a shot of straight whiskey, “I tried three other bars before this and finally found you.”

“Maybe I didn't want to be found. Ever think of that?”

“Not when there's a case we need to investigate.”

Silence falling around the two of them the robot remembered what had been learned about Roman and how hard he was to reason with even among his colleagues as options were considered; too many presented themselves as likely candidates, yet only one seemed to stand out as a success.

“Barkeep, another for the road.”

As an additional alcoholic beverage was being made the officer in question had no.other choice but to turn attention to the Android lest he die of boredom staring at a few ice cubes melting, “Homicide, you say?”

“Affirmative.”

“Let's get on it then.”

Running through his programming of information filed over the lieutenant Logan tried to keep a conversation going as he followed the way to the crime scene. Such a gruff attitude did not seem like an adequate attitude to have in a partner, yet Anderson seemed to be right for the job in not only being a seasoned veteran I investigation, but also in being followed around by the RK800 model.

Not all humans were hesitant to receive assistance from an Android, fortunately. A whimsical, well-known artist by the name of Patton in his older age needed one to help him around the house and running errands, so he had been assigned one, his warm, welcoming nature extending to the mechanical human. Especially when it came to the realization that his caretaker had suffered from being mistreated while out on assignment to pick up paint supplies.

“Virgil, you're hurt! What happened to you?!”

“You know I can't feel anything,” they answered with a small shrug blanketed by an oversized purple plaid hoodie as a warm, slightly wrinkled hand covered theirs, “I'm fine, just some protesters in the streets.”

“Idiots… Thinking they can stop change by roughing up a few Androids. Try not to let them get to you, alright?”

“Yes, Patton. Now, are you ready to start your day?”

“It's such a good day to spend in bed though!”

“C’mon, you need to get dressed at least. Your older brother is coming over, remember?”

“I suppose you're right…”

Getting down to business Virgil gently scooped the aging human in an effortless grasp they went along with helping the older man to the restroom before escorting him down a grandiose flight of stairs. Setting him into a standard wheelchair a daily routine started in the form of a well-made breakfast of bacon and eggs being eaten while I the meantime the humanoid busied themselves with a solo game of chess. Analyzing strategies for the game at hand with so many options stored within a metallic brain they would have been startled by an additional presence, the two starting a game against each other; knowing that Patton would not appreciate if he was allowed to win without much of a challenge they went along with playing normally.

“Beaten by an Android, eh? Should've known you were still pathetic as ever...” an added voice spoke up callously, which seemed to bother the host more than he let on, “That's my little brother for you.”

“You're early, December.”

“Most people would be grateful for that, family holidays and all that sappy shit.”

Groaning at that comment indicated to the Android that there was tension between the brethren as if that could be overlooked by anyone. Not wanting their owner, although Patton was uncomfortable being referred to as such, to feel distressed when a family member had stopped by to visit somewhat unannounced they decided to take the blunt force that came with introductions, “Hello, my name is Virgil.”

“Heh, the housekeep has manners. It'd actually mean something if it wasn't going to steal jobs like all the others.”

“Dee, Virgil is more than an.object and you'll show them respect in my home.”

“No promises, Pat.”

The next few days would prove to be harder than expected since the warning given was ignored in favor of asserting I dominance as the older sibling. Keeping an eye on the guest in case an issue should arise Virgil had already received backlash from staring sympathetically at a noticeable burn wound covering the left side of the a critically looking face, a golden eye glaring at them intensely even before he lashed out.

“Judging a disabled person, huh?” he questioned coldly when the two had made eye contact, “Bet you think it'd be easier to steal my job that way, bet you'd be fit to run a corporate business.”

“Oh, not at all. I didn't even know what you did for a living, that sounds so fulfilling.”

“Great, I've given it an idea…”

“December! What did I say about being nice?” Patton called from his study while wheeling out to the family room where the Android was folding laundry.

“What do you see in this thing? It's just an angsty, plastic doll!”

“If you must know, Dee, I needed someone to care for me. And I care for them as if they were my own, we're not alone.”

“Oh, come down from your high horse,” the older one scoffed, velvet cape fluttering from behind as he stomped after the other being carried up by a machine installed into the railing followed closely by Virgil, “Oh wait, I forgot that you can't do it on your own.”

“Resorting to childish insults, are we?”

“Says the grown child who has to be pampered. What would you expect from one of the gays.”

About to argue about how this gathering had been meant for them to reconnect rather than get into another fight that would tear them further apart, Virgil turned on a mechanical heel, a bright lavender Converse shot out instinctively. Connecting with a black pinstripe button down, a choked gasp escaped from the narrow chest as the overdressed body tumbled down several steps to land in a crumpled heap on the shag carpet.

“December!” the younger one called our helplessly as the robot ran to offer assistance in the hopes of avoiding deserving amount of anger when they were swatted at with a yellow glove.

“Don't you dare touch me!” he snarled, long bangs dangling in his face once the bowler hat that had not been taken off fell into the floor, “Have fun while you can before the police come to trash your tin can self.”

“I didn't mean to…”

“They'll destroy you, Virgil!” Patton exclaimed St the mere mention of calling for reinforcement, “You've got to go, get out while you still can!”


	2. Chapter 2

_One bullet is a lifetime supply._

Concerned that Roman had not shown up for another homicide case surrounding the Deviants and though he would rather not intrude on private property the robotic humanoid had no other choice. Attempting the locked front door the Android realized that it may be more of a risk to set off an alarm if there was one awaiting a break in, deciding last minute to test a nearby, half-open window as the pane was shimmied upward. 

Fitting through the wider opening he had made, Logan landed onto metal knees, a deep growl rumbling through the small space close to his ear, faced with a thick snout that went to work at sniffing the intruder when he dared to meet eyes with a giant dog. For a moment his biocomponents were at a loss at identifying the animal when the cold nose nudged into his cheek despite the protective demeanor dropped almost immediately.

“Sumo,” the Android sent by Cyberlife greeted with an upturned palm met with the fluffy, drooling chin, “I know your name, I’m a friend, see? I’m here to help your owner.”

Seemingly content with the one-sided conversation the Saint Bernard padded his way toward a water dish, which allowed for Logan to access the room while looking for where the detective would be at this late an hour when his eyes landed on a slumped over body. Moving closer it could be noted that the man was still breathing much to his partner’s relief, the back of his hand connecting with a revolver that he pushed away before placing a hand on a relaxed shoulder to softly shake him into attention.

“Wake up, Lieutenant!”

Met with a groggy groan that increased in volume when the robot slapped the man’s cheek sharply in order to sharpen his attention, Logan wasted no time in helping him to unsteady feet as a metallic arm kept him from falling backward. Protests punctuated the air along with asking Sumo to attack, Roman congratulated the canine with a ‘Good dog’ and sloppy grin, letting the other lead the way to a small bathroom where he was placed into the porcelain tub, “Thanks, but I don’t want a bath.” 

“It’s for your own good. Thank you in advance for your cooperation!”

Not arguing any further with the hard-boiled detective who could not actually hold a coherent conversation in the drunken state he was in, Logan reached over to twist one of the knobs on when a sudden spray of cold water descended onto the older man who immediately reacted in a burst of explicit word choices strung together before demanding that the stream be turned off. Doing as told with the flick of a mechanical wrist the Android stood back to avoid the flailing limbs that had accompanied the verbal assault calming down, rogue droplets dripping onto the linoleum while long, salt and pepper hair was shaken dry. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“A homicide was reported,” Logan stated simply as fingers pinched at a well-defined nose in what looked to be irritation, “I couldn’t find you at any bar, so I came to see if you were at home.”

“Jesus… I must be the only cop in the world who gets assaulted in his house by his own fucking Android. Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Unfortunately I cannot, I’ve been programmed to investigate this case and I can’t do it without you.”

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck!”

“Lieutenant, you’re not yourself…”

“Get outta’ here, asshole!”

“I understand, probably wasn’t interesting anyway,” the robot remarked with what appeared to be a smirk, “A man found dead in a sex club downtown? Guess they’ll have to solve this one without us.”

“Y’know, it wouldn’t do me any harm to get some air. There’s some clothes in the bedroom.”

Moving toward the room on the far right he made a mental note to ask about what reason there was for having a gun so close in the dead of night, lifting a turned down picture frame with a young boy aged six behind the frame. Leaving it perched on the disheveled tablecloth Logan returned to the task at hand as hangers were moved around indecisively until picking a striped shirt and dark pants to bring back to the bathroom.

“Give me five minutes, ‘kay?”

“Sure,” he agreed, turning around as a series of coughs brought up alcohol infused vomit, roaming around even more to piece together more clues that would give some insight into the older man’s personality, picking up the magnum to take out the single bullet and throw it out, “What were you doing with a gun?”

“Russian roulette.” 

About to question about this absurd pass time the detective entered the living room and kitchen combination looking put together, blurry eyes looking to the Saint Bernard to tell him to be a good boy until he returned, grabbing a set of keys that were quickly confiscated; being the designated driver, at least he could continue to protect Roman from what seemed like a path toward death, for he needed the human more than he liked to admit despite programming that made it seem otherwise.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” he asked, not able to take the awkward silence any longer that the human was intentionally doing to put distance between them, “Why are you so determined to kill yourself?”

“Do all Androids ask so many questions?”

“It would be beneficial for our relationship if I know as much about you as possible. Even the ugly parts.” 

“Some things… I can’t forget. No matter what I do they’re always there eating away at me,” Roman mused, refusing to look at the interrogator, “I don’t have the guts to pull the trigger, so I kill myself a little every day.” 

“No wonder you frequent bars.”

“Probably difficult for you to understand, not very rational, but it makes sense to me.” 

“You seem preoccupied, troubled even,” Logan assessed as the vehicle came to a stop in front of the Eden Club, the engine dying down in a slow manner that was not unlike the lieutenant, “Hopefully that won’t distract you on the job.”

Some Androids were not as fortunate to be paired with humans who would not use take advantage of their lacking autonomy; Valerie had fought against an abusive father figure to protect the little boy whom she had bonded with. Now that the two were on the run from potentially being located by her former owner there seemed to be some shred of hope as they came upon a large, dark mansion surrounded by an eerie forest.

“Are you Zlatko? We were told you could help us.”

“You’ve got the wrong person, sorry.”

“Wait!” she exclaimed as the human went to close the heavy front door, mechanical arm blocking it’s path without a second thought, “We really need help, please.”

After a moment of hesitation the man welcomed the two inside from the light rain, leading them further inside as another Android by the name of Leo was introduced, “Don’t be afraid, he keeps me company here.”

“If you helped him then surely you wouldn’t mind doing the same for us?”

“Maybe… How did you hear of me?”

“An Android on the street.”

“I see… Deviant, huh?” he continued to ask as the newcomers settled in as he focused on the small child accompanying her, “What about him?”

“He’s human.”

“And you want to find a safe place, somewhere you can start a new life? I hear Canada is lovely this time of year especially with no Android laws.” 

“That’s exactly what we want.”

“Of course! I can help you, but first we have to get rid of your tracker.” 

“Tracker?”

“All Androids are fitted with one to locate them at all times,” he explained, “I’ll remove yours and then you’ll both be safe. Follow me!” 

Arguing with the host over keeping Terrence with her, they were led down a flight of stairs into the basement where all the needed equipment was kept, wood echoing ominously underneath the group until reaching the concrete floor. A cylinder shaped machine took most of the space, a platform with metal cuffs nestled inside to hold deviants in place as the tracking device was removed, reassuring Terrence as they approached and was directed to step inside while the child stood by to watch. 

“I should warn you, this can be quite unpleasant.”

“Anything to keep us from getting caught.”

“Y’know what’s strange?” Zlatko asked with seemingly no emotion behind his tone as the robot was secured, “For some unknown reason, trackers seem to stop working in Deviants, so there’s no reason to remove yours.” 

“But you said-”

“People believe what they want especially when they’re desperate. All I do to those who come here is reset them, or keep them for my little experiments, and you’re no exception.” 

“No! I don’t want to be reset, let me go!”

“Valerie!”

“Ah, I forgot about that child! Lock it up, I’ll deal with it later.”

Screaming out for the boy she had risked so much for up to this point, the mechanical woman struggled to free herself from the glass imprisonment surrounding her suffocatingly. Condescendingly the host mocked her for [wanting to be a mother, a sadistic smile painted previously stoic facial features, ingrained in her biocomponents as he reached over and flipped a few switches, “That’s what you get for having a dream.”

“Valerie! Please, wake up!”

“Aw, poor little Terrance, it seems mommy doesn’t remember you at all! Now, time to teach you some manners, little son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Detroit: Become Human obsessed ass had to make a Sanders Sides related fic thanks to.one of my best friends, Ann Marie, suggested it.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song by Divide, so please check them out!:  
> https://youtu.be/e0soosScWY8


End file.
